Kevin drove his car for $2$ kilometers on each of the past $5$ days. How many kilometers did Kevin drive his car altogether?
The total number of kilometers driven is the product of the number of kilometers driven each day and the number of days that Kevin went driving. The product is $2\text{ kilometers per day} \times 5\text{ days}$ $2\text{ kilometers per day} \times 5\text{ days}= 10\text{ kilometers}$ Kevin driven a total of $10$ kilometers.